


Light

by ErisedSubrocs



Series: Scorbus Holidays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco learning to trust, First Date, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, adorably sweet and cavity inducing fluff, albus potter - Freeform, lots of fluff and kisses under a firework filled sky, scorpius hyperion malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisedSubrocs/pseuds/ErisedSubrocs
Summary: Ever since the revelation brought about by the fall into the snow, Albus has been planning a fantastical New Year’s Eve night to share with Scorpius.  Some obstacles are overcome, trust is earned, love is declared, and these two idiots finally kiss under the fireworks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of Warmth, and references it a few times. I would recommend reading it first if you haven’t already!
> 
> So, so many thanks go to @autumnhearth for being such an incredible beta. You really did make this work.
> 
> Credit goes to @frombluetored for the name of the Potters’ house (The Den). Her “It’s Tea Time” series has become so canon to me that I can’t really use anything else!

Albus was planning something, Scorpius was sure of it.  He had that jittery aura about him that Scorpius often observed on Mr Potter whenever the Auror office was about to conduct a raid or arrest, and on several occasions Scorpius had caught Albus staring into nothingness, contemplating the unknown.

He would have asked him what was on his mind, but he could tell from Albus’s mannerisms that he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer to find out what was keeping him occupied.  His patience paid off the day after Boxing Day, following the conclusion of a particularly enjoyable Potter family dinner.  Albus dragged him up the steep staircase and into his room on the top floor, closing the door behind him, and turned to face Scorpius, hand outstretched.

“Albus, wasn’t Christmas two days ago?” Scorpius queried, bemusedly eyeing the decorative envelope embossed with his name that Albus was proffering.

“Yes, but this _particular_ present doesn’t have anything to do with Christmas.  It’s – well, you should open it now before I blurt out what it is.”

Scorpius hesitated, wondering what he could possibly be up to.

“Go on!” Albus urged, “Take it!”

Scorpius’s lips quirked as Albus’s enthusiasm began to spread.  He reached out and took the envelope.  He certainly never would have expected Albus to give something so – _extravagant_ – but then again, there were many things that Albus had done in the past few weeks that Scorpius never would have expected of him.  He turned the envelope over in his hands absent-mindedly, his smirk evolving into a fond smile as he remembered their last Hogsmeade weekend – the feeling of being wrapped up in Albus, the fall, the kiss…

“Hey! Earth to Scorpius, are you there?” Albus was waving a hand in front of Scorpius’s eyes, looking mildly concerned.

“Oh, sorry,” Scorpius squeaked.  The memory of how Albus’s lips had felt on his was still fresh in his mind.  “I was just – thinking.”

Albus gasped in mock surprise.  “Thinking? You? I would never have believed it of you Scorpius.”

They shared a laugh, before Scorpius returned his attention to the envelope clutched in his hand.  Albus grew very quiet as Scorpius broke the seal, his posture changing, his breathing slowing.  Scorpius knew instantly that this envelope was no trivial gift.  

He was expecting to find Albus’s writing on the paper inside, so was surprised when he noticed the letterhead bearing the insignia of the Ministry of Magic.

Scorpius glanced at Albus, who smiled encouragingly, and then shook the letter open and began to read the short message.  
  


_Albus Potter_  
The Highest Bedroom  
The Den  
Godrics Hollow  
  


_Dear Mister Potter,_

_We write to inform you that your Portkey application, filed on the 23 rd of December, 2022, has been approved, subject to the adherence to the following specified parameters:_

**_Portkey Form –_** _Depleted Muggle Electricity Storage Device (“Battery”)_  
**Departure Location –** The Den, Godrics Hollow  
**Arrival Location –** Hogsmeade Village (Outskirts)  
**Departure Time –** 23:00 on the 31st of December, 2022  
**Travellers –** Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
**Portus Diffusion –** On arrival at Destination

_Please keep this letter on your person as proof of approval._

_Wishing you a Magical New Year,_

_Iter Celer_  
Portkey Office  
Department of Magical Transportation  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Scorpius re-read the essential details, before looking up at Albus in delight. “You got a Portkey to Hogsmeade on New Year’s Eve? For us?”

“Well, yeah,” Albus said, picking absentmindedly at his sleeve and smiling tentatively.  “You told me you’ve never seen the Hogsmeade firework display, because your dad always wants you home for the holidays, so I thought maybe you might want to come and see it with me. You know, just the two of us…” He trailed off into silence.

Scorpius was stunned. His expression must have shown it, because Albus’s face fell slightly, and he hurriedly said, “I mean, of course you probably would prefer to stay here, I just –“

He was cut off mid sentence as Scorpius launched himself onto Albus, like a green and silver woolly cannonball.  It was a Scorpius Hug, the kind of hug that Albus lived for, a hug that was always loaded with so much love and emotion that it made his heart feel as though it would explode.

After a moment, Scorpius pulled away and held Albus by the shoulders, looking directly into his bright, green eyes.  “I love you,” he said.  It was so tender and open, spoken in a way only someone with Scorpius’s honesty and sincerity could speak it.

“I – I love you too,” Albus said breathlessly, reaching up to caress Scorpius’s cheek.  Then, “So you do want to go, right?”

“Of course I want to go!” exclaimed Scorpius.  “I can’t think of a better way to spend New Year’s Eve than watching a magical fireworks display with you by my side.  The only problem is Dad…”

“It’s ok,” Albus reassured him immediately.  “I’ve already spoken with him, he’s approved.”

“Really?” Scorpius asked, a look of intense excitement beginning to bloom over his face.  “How did you manage that?”

“It wasn’t easy, but I think he likes me, trusts me – and, well, he _approves_ of our – relationship.”

Albus remembered the words Draco Malfoy had spoken to him only a few days ago, when Albus had worked up enough courage to ask him if he could take his son out at night on what he had hesitated to call a date.

_You make Scorpius happy, Albus, and Scorpius’s happiness is the single most important thing in the world to me.  You are beneficial to my son, and despite your rather unfortunate parentage, I trust you with him.  You have my blessing._

“You used your sneaky Slytherin ways to worm an agreement out of him, you slippery serpent!” said Scorpius, reaching over and booping Albus on the nose in a fit of silliness brought on by the soaring delight that was consuming him.

“Actually, I think I was more of a Hufflepuff when talking to your dad, I saved the Slytherin for mine.”

“He organised the Portkey for you?”

“He, um – expedited it. He still made me fill out all the sodding paperwork.  I wanted a Portkey though.  I didn’t want to Floo into the castle or Apparate there with one of our parents. I want this to be a special night for both of us, without anyone else.”

Scorpius bit his lip, and pulled Albus into another hug.  “It’s perfect,” he whispered into his ear, making Albus shiver.

Albus was the one to pull away this time, holding Scorpius at arm’s length.  He cleared his throat formally.  “Scorpius Malfoy, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade on New Year’s Eve?”

Scorpius beamed, his eyes wide. “Yes!  I mean… Yes, I will.”

Albus pulled Scorpius into their third hug, and whispered, “It’s a date.”

**~*~*~**

The grand, open fireplace in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor burst into life, green flames roaring up out of the grate.  Scorpius started, ever so slightly, at the sudden explosion of light, but quickly composed himself as he watched Albus’s form grow in the flames, spinning like a top.  Draco, standing beside Scorpius, was quick to cast a cleaning charm on Albus as he stepped from the fireplace, causing the residual ash to vanish off his robes.

Albus barely had time to thank Mister Malfoy, before he was engulfed in Scorpius’s arms.

“Hey there,” he said, smiling fondly into Scorpius’s temple. He noticed Draco looking mildly uncomfortable, and gently extricated himself from Scorpius’s embrace. Although Draco had firmly stated that he whole-heartedly supported their relationship, it was clear he still had some things to grow accustomed to.

“Are you ready?” Albus asked.

“Yes,” Scorpius replied, “Ready when you are, Oh Portkey Master.”

Albus grinned, and then addressed Draco.  “We’ll be back no later than one, Sir.  My dad’s going to meet us at Honeydukes after the display, and then we’ll be Apparating straight here.”

Draco gave a stiff nod, looking as though he was struggling immensely with something.  He spoke at last, “I hope you both enjoy yourselves, Merlin knows, you two deserve it.”

They both nodded, flashing a smile at each other.

“And Albus?” Draco continued, “Look after him.”

“I will Sir, I – I would never let anything happen to Scorpius.”

Draco considered him. “Given recent events, I would have every reason to doubt that promise.”

Scorpius stiffened beside Albus, finding his hand and grabbing hold.

Draco continued, his expression still serious, “However, I am not so foolish as to believe a person cannot change.  Albus, you have learned from your experiences and mistakes and grown into a person I can trust.  I do not require you to convince me that you would protect Scorpius with your life.”

They both shared a moment of understanding, after which Draco nodded.  It was what Albus had been waiting for, he had permission to leave.  He gently took Scorpius’s arm, and began to lead him to the door.

Scorpius gave his father a magnificent beam that allayed any misgivings Draco had left, before following Albus out into the front gardens.  For the middle of winter, the air was pleasantly still and mild; the perfect night to celebrate the birth of a fresh new year.  
  
Albus checked his watch, and withdrew a seemingly innocuous Muggle battery from his pocket.

“That’s it?” asked Scorpius, looking in fascination at the alien object.

“That’s it,” confirmed Albus, “We’ve got one minute left.  You have used a Portkey before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, once or twice.  I never really get used to the feeling though.”

Albus cupped the battery in his palm, and then held it out to Scorpius.  “Well, there’s no way to do this alone, so - together?”

“Together, like always,” said Scorpius, grabbing onto Albus’s hand, the battery clasped between them. At the precise moment that Albus’s watch hands reached the eleventh hour, both boys felt the familiar, yet uncomfortable jerk of a hook behind the navel.  Malfoy Manor vanished in a blur of colour and sound, to be replaced shortly after by a magical sight that made Scorpius gape.

They had landed, with a slight jolt, in the centre of a clearing which Scorpius estimated to be approximately three metres wide.  In the middle was a circular picnic rug, which had been charmed so that the threads sparkled green and silver, with the occasional streak of blue.  There were numerous cushions and pillows laid out on it, clearly positioned so that two people could lay on them and look up at the stars.  A dozen magically suspended candles floated at knee height around the clearing, and the trees that surrounded them were decorated with, unless Scorpius was much mistaken, fairies.

He gazed at the haven of warmth he had been plunged into in wonderment, before turning to Albus who still stood at his side, their hands linked around the now useless battery.

“You did this?” he asked, breathless with emotion.

Albus rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the clearing, “Well, James did the charm work that I didn’t get done before the holidays, Mum arranged the fairies –“ He stopped his eyes from wandering, and looked into Scorpius’s instead – “Yes, I did. I really wanted our first – our first date – to be something really special, so I came up with this, is it ok?”

Scorpius didn’t reply, choosing instead to wrap Albus in a hug, and lean forward to convey his response with a tender, yet joyous kiss.  After a moment he broke away from Albus, letting their foreheads rest against one another, warm breath flitting across their faces.  “It’s more than ok, Albus,” he whispered, rising up to kiss him on his forehead, “It’s amazing - it’s perfect - I love you - thank you - did I mention I love you?” Scorpius punctuated each compliment with a kiss on a different part of Albus’s face, before returning to kiss Albus’s broad smile.

“You did,” Albus murmured, “But don’t feel like you need to stop.”

“Oh, you will regret those words Albus Severus, but while the sentiment is still fresh…” He kissed Albus on the forehead one more time, “I love you!”

“Do you wanna sit down?” Albus asked, gesturing towards the pillows, “I’ve got Pepper Imps, if your ever-present sweet tooth needs satiating.”

Scorpius wondered if he could possibly feel any more joy without exploding into clouds of happiness coloured sparks, whatever colour they may be.  He settled down on the rug, leaning into Albus, their shoulders together, and took a sweet from the jar at their feet.

“Where are we, exactly?” Scorpius asked, after a moment of silence, apart from the slight whistling sound of steam shooting out of ears.

“That group of trees just outside Hogsmeade, a bit before the Shrieking Shack.”

“Oh, wow!” Scorpius gasped, “The fireworks get launched from behind Scrivenshaft’s; they’ll be going off right over our heads!”

“That was the idea!” Albus said, grinning.

“You’re amazing, incredible, and the best boy – friend – ever.”  He stumbled over the word _boyfriend_ , and looked worried after he had said it.  “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that yet, should I?”

He made to lean away from Albus in shame, but found himself unable to due to the arm Albus had just wrapped around his middle.  “Hey, it’s ok, I don’t mind.  In fact, I’d like it if I could be your – boyfriend.  I’d like it a lot, I mean, if you want me to.”

Scorpius looked at Albus’s slightly red tinged cheeks and his wide, earnest eyes and melted.  Not that he wasn’t already a bit runny, he was, but now he was sure he rather resembled a puddle.

“I do,” he whispered, “I really do.  Do you – do you want me to be your boyfriend too?”

“I think it works both ways, Scorp,” Albus laughed, delight and wonder prominent in his expression, “But yes, of course I do!”

Scorpius was mirroring Albus’s beam, and for a moment they both just sat there, grinning at each other like idiots, drinking in each other’s joy.

Their moment was interrupted by a short blast from a Klaxon horn, emanating from off to their right. Scorpius’s expression grew wildly excited at the sound.  “Albus, does that mean they’re about to start?”

“It does! Come on, lay down with me and watch.”

Albus shuffled forwards and leaned back, pulling Scorpius down with him.  Scorpius shifted across the pillows so that he was as close to Albus as he could possibly be, short of climbing on top of him, angling his head so that it was touching Albus’s.  Albus reached between them and took Scorpius’s hand as the Hogwarts clock tower began to strike twelve, and the first volley of magical fireworks was launched high into the sky.  They watched the seven thin golden trails streak toward the stars, higher and higher, until they finally exploded into a dazzling conglomeration of coloured sparks. As Scorpius watched in wonder, the sparks began to fall and as they did, jets of light shot between every bright bead, forming a lattice of pure colour.  Just as Scorpius began to worry that it would fall on top of them, it glowed with an even brighter pulse of light before making its exit.  Each strand of light began to spark and vanish, resembling a fast burning fuse and showering the entire village with tiny pieces of glowing confetti in every possible hue Scorpius could imagine.

The rest of the fireworks were equally as incredible.  Scorpius and Albus’s favourite had to be the display that paid tribute to the founders of Hogwarts, firing off four rockets which trailed a stream of red, yellow, blue and green light respectively.  As they reached the apex of their ascent, they exploded into a red and gold lion, a blue and bronze eagle, a yellow badger with sparkling black patches, and a silver and green serpent.  Each apparition of light let out their own respective call, the roar, screech and grunt becoming an indistinguishable sound, with the steady hiss of the serpent remaining independent.  Before the snake vanished in a flash of silver, Scorpius swore it turned and winked at him and Albus.

The remainder of the display was equally as dramatic, except for the very last volley.  To welcome the arrival of the New Year and symbolise peace and unity, the last round of fireworks was a shower of shimmering golden circles of light. Each and every one left a trail of gold smoke behind it as it slowly fell.  Albus turned his head to look at Scorpius, only to find Scorpius already gazing back at him, their eyes barely a few inches apart. The warm, golden light was playing across their faces, and Albus noted the way it reflected off Scorpius’s hair, making it practically glow.

“I love you,” said Albus, softly and sincerely, looking as peaceful and at ease as Scorpius had ever seen him.  Scorpius was surprised to feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he knew that they were the kind of tears that could only be brought on by the joy Albus never failed to make him feel.  He moved his head closer and kissed Albus, moving his hand up to stroke his hair slowly. Scorpius knew in that moment with Albus, with sparkling, golden circlets surrounding them as they shared their sweetest kiss yet, that this year would be his happiest ever, because he would have Albus, his best friend, his boyfriend, his soul mate, to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As with my previous fic, I would be immensely grateful it you could drop me a comment and tell me what you thought. Reading the comments for Warmth honestly makes my day, and those comments are what convinced me to write this. 
> 
> A few words from a few people can be incredibly inspiring :)


End file.
